


The Emperor's King

by Criska



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda powerplay dynamic I guess, Leo takes Eichi's cock like a champ, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, This is pure self-indulgent smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criska/pseuds/Criska
Summary: Following his return and his reunion with Knights, Leo is searching for members for his temporary unit. Eichi will take some convincing to join, though.





	

Leo gasped as he was roughly pushed against the wall of the student council room, void of any human presence save for the two of them. Before him, the Emperor was looking dapper as ever, clad in his neat unifom, his hair tidy and falling perfectly over his face, the smile on his face not betraying any emotion. In two short strides, the taller blond stepped into his personal space, a forceful hand firmly grasping his chin and tilting his head up as he leaned against the wall with an elbow.

Leo did his best to channel all of his hatred for the man before him into his green orbs, but the latter seemed to think it amusing, as his smile morphed into a grin.

\- Why, Osama-kun, I did not think I would be granted the pleasure of seeing you ever again, after that little stunt you pulled.

\- You of all people should know that I am a ressourceful King, by now. The redhead spat, not trying to shake off the grasp Eichi had on him. He knew better than to recklessy oppose whatever plans Eichi had in mind for him.

\- Hmm... It's such a shame though. The blond muttered absently, not finishing his thought as he trailed his fingers up to Leo's lips, tugging his bottom lip down. I take it you came to me to recruit me into your little temporary unit ? The honor is all mine, however, did you believe I would not ask for anything in return? I know you know better. As his grin grew vicious, a nimble hand sneaked behind Leo's head, pulling his hairtie off and letting his long red hair frame his face. That's a good look for you, you should let your hair down more often. He commented, enraptured by the fiery color.

\- I will make sure to remember that. Leo said, fighting every instinct in him that urged him to knee Eichi in the crotch and walk out.

He stayed silent as the blond slid a hand up to the top of his head, gently patting him like a dog before applying more pressure, pushing Leo down to his knees. The shorter boy went along willingly, he knew how this would pan out the second he stepped into this room.

Lifting his hands, he made quick work of unclapsing Eichi's belt and unfastening the buttons of his pants, then the blond's black boxers came into view, which he pulled down low enough to be able to swiftly get his dick out. He was obviously completely soft, eagerly expecting Leo to put his everything into pleasuring him. Without a shred of hesitation, the redhead sucked the tip into his mouth, his hands wrapped at the base and trying to get a strocking motion going. His eyes were closed, so all his other senses were heightened. He could feel the member in his mouth pulsating with every stroke of his hands or suction of his lips.

His head sunk lower every time Eichi's cock grew bigger, until nearly all of it was stuffed into his mouth, the tip of his cock tucked down the back of his mouth. Tears were forming at his eyes at the sheer strain, and he opened them into slits when he felt the warmth of Eichi's hand on his cheek. The blond was looking down at him with focused eyes and a smug smirk, nothing would have given away that he was currently getting a blowjob if not for the light layer of red on his cheeks.

\- My, my, what would your comrades think if they saw their fierce King on his knees, submitting to the one they despise so? What would be their reaction to seeing that you are but a filthy whore eager to swallow this cock down your throat ? As if to emphasize his words, he thrust hard into Leo's mouth, not hard enough to choke him, but enough so to make the tears at his eyes tickle down his cheeks. Ah, not to worry, Tsukinaga-kun, I do intend to take this imagery of you to the grave.

Leo didn't get it, he really didn't. How could he, of all people, have fallen into this kind of relationship with that terrible person ? How could he be so pliant every time they did this ? He had dedicated most of his time at Yumenosaki Academy to standing up against the tyranny of the school's Emperor, making his life a living a hell and overthrowing him, yet why was this something he felt he couldn't live without ?

Leaning back, Leo let Eichi's dick slide off his mouth until only the tip remained. He pursed his lips, suckling on it and letting his teeth ligthly graze the sensitive hot flesh, his big green eyes looking up at Eichi as he fluttered his long lashes innocently. From experience, he knew that picture would take Eichi over the edge.

That didn't fail, within seconds, Eichi's hands were on the back of his head, getting tangled up in his red hair as he breathed in erratic patterns, his poor stamina finally showing through his act. Leo inwardly smirked, soaking up the rush of power he felt at how dishevelled Eichi looked. He was the only person that could get the Emperor into this state, who could make him drop all pretense of control and make him yearn for more. That alone felt empowering like nothing else.

With a final swipe of his nimble tongue against the head of his dick, the Emperor's clutches on his head tightened and he roughly pulled him closer, forcing Leo's face into his crotch as he thrust his cock down his throat, not wanting any drop of his cum to leak out of that sinful mouth. Leo gagged at the unexpected move, but he tried not to panic and continued to breathe evenly with his nose. From the wetness he could feel on his cheeks and the small trail of snot dripping down his nose, he knew he looked like a mess, though.

The redhead could pinpoint the moment Eichi reached completion as he felt a familiar liquid spurt down his throat, the blond milking himself empty with small thrusts of his hips. The sensation was nothing new and he worked his throat through it, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Eichi's thighs so that he wouldn't pull away until he was milked all the way through. With a last hoarse groan, Eichi stepped back, letting his softening cock slip out of Leo's red lips. He quickly grabbed the base of his cock and dragged the head over Leo's lips, leaving a trail of his seed behind.

Leo watched him with hazy eyes as he smoothly tucked himself back into his boxers and fastened his pants. When the Emperor's eyes fell on him again, he tensed, swiping the cum off his lips with his tongue.

Eichi looked him over, taking in his tousled hair and messy face, his wrinkled clothes and the damp spot that was showing at his crotch. With a contented smirk, the blond walked back to his desk, naught but a final word on his tongue.

\- Dismissed.


End file.
